ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Le French Dimension
Le French Dimension is le episode of le Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Summary Ben, Blukic and Driba reach le French Dimension where everyone is french for some reason! Plot Ben was drinking a smoothy at Mr. Smoothies with Blukic and Driba. (Ben): Do I know you guys? (Blukic): Uh, in Omniverse kind of sort of yeah. (Ben): Wow Omniverse me must be a loser cause you guys are neeeerds (Blukic): That wasn’t very nice. (Ben): ya dweebs They finished their smoothies and sat in awkward silence for 30 minutes. THEME SONG (Blukic): So, what do we do now, Ben? (Ben): Let’s go find that 23rd Mr. Smoothy Kevin told me about. (Driba):..didn’t we do that already? (Blukic): Probably. (Driba): Lurnit’s universe reboot was very confuzling. (Ben): I AM MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR REDUNDANT ADVENTURES SO OBEY ME (Blukic): ...okay. They went onto the Tenn-Speed and drove out of the Mr. Smoothies parking. As they went out into the street they crashed into a crossdimensional Burger Shack. (Ben): OMG BURGER SHACK IN 23 DIMENSIONS Out of it came Cheesy. (Cheesy): Ohhaitherebensaverofsnofrisk. (Ben): CHEESY OMGZ (Cheesy): I’M MAKING CROSSDIMENSIONAL CHEESEBURGERS HEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHUEHEU (Ben): YAY (Cheesy): I’ll give you a free cheeseburger just cuz you saved Snofrisk. (Ben): WOO (Blukic): Hopefully a new dimension this time, Driba. (Driba): I don’t want to go back to the alien hating Justin Benber dimension again. They went inside and Cheesy gave them a free cheeseburger. (Ben): Woot. A Dexter and a Johnny Bravo alien entered the store, bought a cheeseburger and left. (Dexter): HEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHUHE (Johnny Bravo): HEUHEUHEUHEUHUEHUEHEUHE (Ben): Yay for cartoon references. Suddenly the blue things around the store stopped spinning around. (Cheesy): Goddammit you stupid dimensional motor. (Ben): NEW DIMENSION YAY (Cheesy): Look guys I gotta fix this thing like in the Omniverse episode, just go do some stupid shit in this dimension while I fix this. (Ben): Wow ok Ben, Blukic and Driba looked outside, and saw a Ben with a blue jacket and a moustache outside. He was fighting a red SevenSeven guy. (FrenchBen): Give it up NeufNeuf! (NeufNeuf): HONHONHONHONHONHON (FrenchBen): (transform) AUK! Auk fired spewns at NeufNeuf. NeufNeuf avoided it and threw a grenade at Auk. Auk deflected it with his eyebrow. (Ben): WE MUST SAVE THE FRENCH ME (transform) Q-CUMBER! Q-cumber fired pikls at NeufNeuf, along with Auk who fired spoons. NeufNeuf threw a grenade at them, and Auk shot a pineapple which caused the grenade to explode in mid air. Q-cumber created a massive pickle aand threw it at NeufNeuf. (Auk): Who in le hell are you? (Q-cumber): I AM AMERICAN BEN (Auk): Ohohoh american eh? (NeufNeuf): GENTLEMEN NeufNeuf fired lazars at Q-Cumber, and Q-Cumber avoided them.Q-Cumber shot a huge pickle and caused it to fly and penetrate NeufNeuf’s jetpack. (NeufNeuf): MON DIEU NeufNeuf flew around everywhere and crashed into a wall. He exploded, and people came to cheer. French Ben reverted and so did BTSF Ben. FRENCH THEME SONG FRENCH BEN He’s from France and he wants a croissant But when you need le superhero, he gets le job done! FRENCH BEN With le device that he wears on his arm, he can eat croissants and save the french from harm! When merde’s taking place, he gets right in le face! FRENCH BEN When France is on the line, it’s croissant time! FRENCH BEN (Ben): HELLO FRENCH ME (French Ben): So, American me, how did you reach my dimension? (Ben): My friend’s crossdimensional Burger Shack got stuck in this dimension. Also, are you evil alien haters? (French Ben): Uhm nope. (Ben): BLUKIC DRIBA CMERE They went out of the store. (Cheesy): Sup. (FrenchBen): Stuck in this dimension, huh? I guess I can get my dimension’s Azmuth to fix your dimensional motor. (Cheesy): What is this dimension, anyway? (Blukic): (looks at PDA) It seems this is dimension 29. (Driba): In this dimension, the french won World War II and have taken control over the entire world. Also, Ben is only half the stupid from our dimension. (FrenchBen): Dolphins won the civil war, too. (Ben): TELL US MORE ABOUT THIS DIMENSION Ben, Blukic, Driba and French Ben went to Mr. Croissants. (Ben): CROISSANTS (French Ben): Croissants are better than gyros and smoothies. (Ben): So who’s the team in your dimension? (FrenchBen): Here they come. Gwen with a moustache, Kevin with a moustache and Rook with a moustache came to the table. (FrenchBen): Zis is french Kevin. (FrenchKevin): Bonjour Galvans. (FB): Zis is french Rook. (Rook): Hello, American Ben-dude. (FB): And zis is… French Gwen. The camera mega zooms in on French Gwen’s face. (French Gwen): PAMPLEMOUSSE (FB): (whispers to Ben)... that’s pretty much all she can say (French Gwen): PAMPLEMOUSSE (Ben): Where’s your french Grandpa Max? (FB): You… you know him? (Ben): Honestly I wish I didn’t. (FB): All I have is a stupid Grandma Maxeena. (Ben): Whut. Max’s RV came by the table, although it was blue and carried the French flag on the top of the RV along with french flags on the side. Out of the RV came an elderly woman that looked like Grandpa Max dressed in drag. (Maxeena): Bonjour Ben and American Ben, we are having le issue downtown, go rapidement! (French Gwen): PAMPLEMOUSSE (Ben): WOAH FRENCH VILLAINS They all went into the RV. French Kevin casually pulled out a snack of snails and frog legs and started munching. Blukic and Driba started talking to Rook about his Proto-Tool and Gwen was casting random spells alone. French Ben, French Kevin and Ben started talking. (French Ben): So tell me American Ben, how is life in your dimension? (Ben): I dunno pretty normal I guess, my show got reboorted and I can curse now. Also Genghis Khan runs Cartoon Network. (French Ben): Fantastique, what an amazing dimension that must be. A fireball flew at Ben’s head, but he dodged it. (Ben): The fudge is that French Gwen stared awkwardly at them from her chair randomly casting spells. (French Gwen): PAMPLEMOUSSE (French Kevin): Pardon, but shes never been the same ever since that bug that tête de crosse Clancy sent on us. (Ben): ayy lmao Gwen turned Kevin’s pack of snails into a frog then made it huge before destroying it. (Gwen): PAMPLEMOUSSE (Ben): I feel like I’m forgetting something though. Blukic and Driba came running to Ben. (Driba): Ben, check this out! (Blukic): French Rook do the thing! French Rook transformed his proto-tool into the Eiffel Tower. (Ben): ASTONISHING (French Rook): Merci American Ben. (Ben): Our Rook sucks, luckily I hang out with Eggy most of th-WAIT WHERE’S FRENCH EGGY (French Ben): He’s right over there. French Ben pointed out the window, where Eggy with a moustache was riding in a robot thing firing bombs everywhere. (French Eggy): TENNYSON, I RETURN! (Ben): EGGY IS EVIL HERE? (French Ben): Oui, but here he is L’Eggy. After we saved him from le iPhone he became angry that we ripped him apart from his family. We tried finding the iPhone to return him to his family, but Kevin sold it on eBay to some random Korean who broke it after he fell from the seventh floor. (French Kevin): After discovering his family basically died, he finally broke, and stole le universal translator and some mech parts and attacked us. We defeated him, but he’s swore vengeance on us ever since. (Ben): k L’Eggy fired a bomb at the RV which flipped on the road. The crew crawled out of the RV. (L’Eggy): VENGEANCE IS MINE, BEN, BEN TENNYSON! (French Ben): Wanna beat him up, American? (Ben): did you just assume my nationality you little- L’Eggy lobbed a bomb at Ben, which was interrupted by a blue flash of light. (French Ben): (transform) L’ECHO! L’Echo threw a clone of himself at the bomb, who absorbed it as it exploded over them. (Ben): wow this does NOT EXCUSE YOU (transform) CRASHHOPPER! L’Eggy threw a bomb at Crashhopper who jumped and dodged it. He threw a bomb at L’Echo, who stopped it with soundwaves. (L’Echo): OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI (Crashhopper): I CANT OUTRUN MY FEARS AND DOUBTS IM NOT FAST ENOUGH Crashhopper jumped towards a french guy and stole his beret. He slapped it on the Omnitrix symbol. (Hat Crashhopper): HAT CRASHHOPPER! Now I’m fast enough! HC dashed at super speed towards L’Eggy’s mech, and jumped to hit him in the face. L’Eggy launched a bomb at his face, knocking him back. (L’Eggy): HONHONHON! BERET LE GRASSHOPPER IS USELESS AGAINST MY MECH! Meanwhile, French Kevin absorbed the mech’s metal shell and punched it. French Gwen was casting random spells in the corner. She made a star fall on L’Eggy’s mech, damaging it. (L’Eggy): MON DIEU While L’Eggy was distracted, Hat Crashhopper dashed and kicked L’Eggy in the face, jumping away. (L’Eggy): AUGH (Hat Crashhopper): FRENCH ME DO THE WEE WEE WEE THING (L’Echo): OUI L’Echo multiplied himself a lot around L’Eggy’s mech, and blasted sound waves at the mech. (L’Echos): OUIOUIOUIOUIOUIOUIOUIOUIOUIOUIOUIOUIOUIOUIOUIOUIOUIOUIOUIOUI The mech exploded and L’Eggy dropped to the floor. (Hat Crashhopper): We got you now evil Eggy! (L'Echo): Handcuff him, Rook. (L'Eggy): NOPE HONHONHON L'Eggy shot an explosive egg at the ground, knocking everyone back. (French Kevin): MON DIEU L'Eggy flew using his bomb trail. Hat Crashhopper jumped after him but was blown up by the trail and fell. (Hat Crashhopper): reeee (reverts) L'Echo reverted and the team went to American Ben. (Ben): What do we do now? (French Ben): l'eggy will probably return, and then we can stop him once and for all. meanwhile, CROISSANTS (Ben): WOO They went to a Mr. Croissants. MEANWHILE IN LE EVIL PLACE L'Eggy went into a lair thing and spoke to a chair. (L'Eggy): Master, Tennyson has proven to be le bigger issue than before, he has brought his American dimension friend along with him. I think I might need your le help on this one, Weve. The chair turned and a blue tinted Galvanic Mechomorph, turned his chair. (Weve Stozniak): An alternate Ben, huh? Let's go L'Eggy, we must destroy the Tennysons. BACK AT MR CROISSANTS The gang were eating croissants again. (Ben): are we seriously eating croissants again? (French Ben): Oui. (French Gwen): PAMPLEMOUSSE French Gwen created a mana shield over her head, choking herself. (French Ben): She'll get over it. Probably. (Driba): This whole croissant thing is getting pretty old if you ask me. (Ben): Yeah at this point Omi is just keeping with the croissant thing cause he doesn't really have any more french stereotypes to use cause this dimension wasn't really thought out that well. Look, he's even using meta references to cope with him running out of ideas. Meta doesn't make things funny, Omi! No one likes meta anymore! (French Kevin): ce que (Blukic): We should probably check on the dimensional engine thingeridoo. (Ben): croissants suck man screw this dimension (French Rook): MON DIEU (French Ben): Come on friends, lets at least say our goodbyes if they're leaving. (French Gwen): PAMPLEMOUSSE French Gwen blew up the bubble holding her head. They went back to the cross dimensional Burger Shack, where Cheesy was fixing the engine. (French Ben): It is FromageWheel! Incroyable! (Cheesy): Welp turns out I'm just a Caravane and I don't know anything about fixing dimensional engines so Blukic and Driba should probably fix this. (Blukic): That would've been smarter. SUDDENLY A CAR SMASHED THROUGH THE WINDOW OF THE BURGER SHACK It was Upgrade colored, but with blue lines! Out of it came Weve Stozniak, and L'Eggy was driving in his new mech. (Weve Stozniak): Two Tennysons with one leStone. L'Eggy, take them down! (L'Eggy): Certainly. (Ben): OH NO ACTION SEQUENCES (transform) MOUSTACHIO! (French Ben): Let's go Ben! (transform) LE FROG! Moustachio smashed through the stores window with his moustache, knocking back L'Eggy's mech and stood on his moustache legs. (Moustachio): HO HO HO (L'Eggy): IMBECILE! L'Eggy fired bombs at Moustachio, who dodged them. (Cheesy): Rook, Blukic, Driba, you guys work on the dimension thingy, we'll fight L'Eggy! (French Rook): oui Le Frog was fighting Weve, who fired lasers and stuff, while Le Frog kicked him. Meanwhile L'Eggy was losing the fight in his mech. (L'Eggy): WEVE WE MUST MERGE (Weve): OUI Weve merged into L'Eggy's mech, and added lasers and stuff. French Gwen fired a frost beam at one of the mech's legs, freezing it. (French Gwen): PAMPLEMOUSSE Cheesy was firing cheese at the mech, and rolled around when it tried to hit him, while Le Frog jumpkicked one of the cannons. (Moustachio): Wait uno momento, mi moustachekinesis! Moustachio started pulling L'Eggy out of his mech with his moustachekinesis. (L'Eggy): NO Weve made two razors pop out of the cockpit, shaving L'Eggy's moustache. (Moustachio): DIOS MIO The mech punched Moustachio, and smashed Le Frog too. Moustachio and Le Frog reverted. (Ben): FRENCH ME I HAVE AN IDEA (French Ben): What is it? (Ben): GO CHEESEWHEEL or like FromageWheel or whatever you called him. (French Ben): (transform) FROMAGEWHEEL! (Ben): (transform) CHEESEWHEEL! CHEESY COME HERE (Cheesy): Ooh, cheesewheels! They all fired their cheese at L'Eggy's mech, and rolled around in wheel form to dodge his attacks. (Ben): NOW WE COMBINE CHEESES Cheesewheel, FromageWheel, and Cheesy held hands together, and started merging into each other, becoming a large Cheesewheel thing. (CheeseFromageCheesyWheelWheel): CHEEESE (L'Eggy): IMPOSSIBLE They all fired one big cheese beam at L'Eggy's mech, which blew him back and destroyed the mech. CheeseFromageCheesyWheelWheel unmerged and rolled towards the mech, where L'Eggy lay, unconscious. (FromageWheel): Rip in pepperon, old friend. (Cheesy): Wait, where's Weve? The Upgrade goop slithered towards the Burger Shack. (French Gwen): PAMPLEMOUSSE French Gwen fired a fireball at Weve, but instead it flew and hit French Kevin in the face. (French Kevin): OH Weve slithered and made his way towards the dimensional engine thing, and took over it, creating an explosion. The explosion knocked back Blukic, Driba and French Rook. (Weve): NOW WITH THIS DIMENSIONAL ENGINE, I SHALL SUMMON MY ALTERNATE PERSONAS AND WE SHALL RULE LE APPLE MARKET! He opened a portal, and let in Jeve Stobs, Gill Bates, Parkus Mersson, Ruido van Gossum and some other Galvanic Mechomorph named after random tech people with their first letters swapped. (Cheesewheel): BUT WE ALREADY HAD A FINAL EPIC BATTLE GASP (reverts) (Weve): BUT FIRST, KILL THEM! The Mechomorphs fired lasers at the team, who were protected by a random French Gwen bubble. (French Gwen): PAMPLEMOUSSE French Gwen randomly blew up the engine block thing, releasing Weve along the way. (Driba): NOO (Ben): NOO A flash of brown light thing came out of Gwen's spell book and hit Ben's Ultimatrix. He transformed into a tall purple faceless creature covered with stars. (Ben): DIMENSIONAL! WOAH NEW ALIEN i already have too much smh Dimensional ripped a portal open behind all the Jeve Stob clones and sucked them back into their own dimension. (Weve): NOOO Dimensional created a portal behind Weve that electrocuted him. (Blukic): That was simple. (Dimensional): Yeah screw action sequences. (Driba): Now we can go back! (French Ben): Rook, cuff up L'Eggy and Weve, send them to Plombiers HQ. (French Rook): oui (Dimensional): Anyway we found out how to return to our dimension we're going back fuck your croissants (French Ben): Goodbye American Ben, may we meet again. Dimensional tried to shake French Ben's hand, and French Rook came to shake Dimensional's hand as well. (Dimensional): Alright there's too many characters to say goodbye to screw this we're out Dimensional opened a portal and went in, along with Cheesy, Blukic and Driba. (Dimensional): man france sucks this time of year THE END Aliens Used By American Ben * Q-cumber * Crashhopper * Hat Crashhopper * Moustachio * Cheesewheel * Dimensional (debut) By French Ben * Auk * L'Echo * Le Frog * Fromagewheel Characters American Dimension * Ben * Blukic * Driba * Cheesy French Dimension * French Ben * French Gwen * French Kevin * French Rook * Grandma Maxeena Villains * L'Eggy * Weve Stozniak * NeufNeuf * Jeve Stobs (cameo) * Gill Bates (cameo) * Parkus Mersson (cameo) * Other guys Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Episodes Category:Stupidity Force episodes